


More than Anything Else

by alata_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, starts from high speed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alata_chan/pseuds/alata_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to face Haru. He had waited for a year to challenge the person he had considered as the best swimmer. Yet what greeted him on his way was the gentle unexpecting Makoto.<br/>An AU where Rin met Makoto instead of Haru when he first came home from Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Anything Else

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, which means there's a lot of possible grammatical errors in there.

"Good work today Tachibana-kun. Sorry for asking you to pick up these papers for Nanase-kun. Please tell him to get well soon." Makoto smiled as he took the stack of paper from his homeroom teacher. "I will," he nodded as he left the faculty room.

The sun was already starting to set—the sky painted with a beautiful mix of orange and red and dark blue—when he walked out of the school gates. He felt the cold air brush his face—winter was already nearing. Clutching his jacket closer to his body, Makoto lightly jogged back home.

\-----

_'Will I really see him today? Maybe I should contact him or something.'_

Rin kicked the small pebble on the road as he walks. He passed by Iwatobi Swim Club, hoping to find a certain dark haired boy. He knows that he should just go to Haru's house instead of aimlessly walking around the district, but he wanted to avoid meeting other people.

He doesn't want to be questioned about his life in Australia. He doesn't want to be asked about his swimming school or how he improved his style or anything related to swimming.

Not until he beat Haru.

Rin kicked another pebble before continuing to walk. He looked at his watch, noticing that he needs to get home soon or his mother and Gou would get worried.

He could try again tomorrow afternoon. Or the day after that. Or the day after that day.

_'I just need to face Haru before I go back to Australia.'_

Sighing to himself, Rin debated if he should go straight home before he get scolded by his mother or pass by Family Mart to buy some snack before dinner. "Now where did I placed my wallet," he mumbled to himself as he searched his bag.

"Rin? Is that you Rin?"

\-----

Makoto took the longer scenetic route. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to see his old swim club before going home. If it was because Haru's not with him or he merely misses the time he spent with Nagisa and Rin, Makoto wasn't sure.

_'I wonder how Rin's doing in Australia.'_

He looked at the swim club's building one last time as he thinks about the great times that he spent with Haru, Rin and Nagisa.

"I guess I should go now," he said to himself as he continues his way back home.

He was halfway from the bridge when he saw a familiar silhouette standing a few meters ahead of him.

"Now where did I place my wallet," the figure said—which sound very familiar to Makoto's ears. The figure stopped and started to rummage his bag.

It was when Makoto had a good view of the stranger's face.

"Rin? Is that you Rin?" he called out, happiness leaking throuh his voice when the stranger looked back at him.

"Makoto." Rin answered, eyes widening at the realization of who was the person who called him.

_'Of all the people, why Makoto?'_

And Rin stood frozen in his place as Makoto ran and wrapped his arms around him.

He wasn't sure why but for a second, he wanted to bury himself against Makoto's warmth and forget challenging Haru, or his swimming school or his life in Australia.

"I missed you Rin." Makoto finally released Rin from his hug. "We all missed you."

"Me too," Rin said as he forces himself to smile back and tries to hold back the tears that we're trying to escape his eyes. "I missed you all."

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to test the waters right now. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a free time to post a longer chapter.


End file.
